


People Like Pottery Shards

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Always a Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Boys In Love, Hard of Hearing Isaac Lahey, Liam doesnt show up until way later, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: After Derek throws Isaac out of the Loft, Melissa McCall doesn't have the funds to take care of another teenager, so Isaac turns to the only other option:Stiles Stilinski.They used to hate each other, but they suddenly clicked. As they slowly start to understand each other, another teenager moves into the Stilinski household and the Sheriff quickly jumps from caring for one son with multiple mental disorders, to three.Life in the Supernatural world just got a whole lot more interesting.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	People Like Pottery Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac: PTSD, Moderate to Severe Hearing loss, Multiple Severe food allergies (nuts, poultry, dairy, soy, red meat, kale, most fruit)  
> Stiles: PTSD, ADHD, Panic Disorder  
> Liam: IED, ODD, Narcolepsy
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!!  
> Timeline: Peter => Darach => Nogitsune => Alpha Pack

Stiles and Isaacs relationship had always been strange.

At first they didn't like each other.  
Stiles constantly glared at Isaac and undermined him. He was angry at Scott for pushing him away. Angry that he was being replaced.  
Isaac, on the other hand, was angry that Stiles hated him. He had never had anyone, not in his entire life. And now that he _finally_ had a friend who cared, but said friend's brother-in-all-but-blood hated him just for being there.  
So he hated him right back.

It took months for them to come to an understanding. It was a shaky one, but it worked. After a long talk Stiles came to understand why Isaac clug to Scott so much, and Isaac understood why Stiles had been so incredibly hostile.

A ceasefire was called and they began a fragile truce.

Soon that truce became a solid friendship. One almost as strong, if not stronger, than Scotts with Stiles. They had both been shoved to the side by Scott once they were no longer interesting. Scott was so focused on Allison (and consequently winning her back) that he completely forgot about the two broken boys he was supposed to look out for.

When Derek kicked Isaac out in a misguided attempt to protect him, Isaac first went to Scott for shelter. He had been Isaacs main parental figure while Derek was out of the picture, but he soon left the McCall house disappointed.  
Melissa had refused, not because she didn't like Isaac, but because she barely had the funds to feed and clothe one werewolf son, let alone two.

He trudged along the street, neon yellow, glow in the dark high top converse in stark contrast to the pitch black asphalt and charcoal colored sky. He didn't know where to go from there, he had no money, no home, and no food. He was running out of options.

It started to rain.

Isaac looked upwards plaintively before continuing to walk aimlessly.  
He couldn't go to Lydia. While she had enough space and money, her mother would never allow it. Erica was dead. Boyd was who knows where. Allison's family were hunters, and besides, Chris reminded him way too much of his father.  
That left one person.  
Decided, Isaac turned left and started to make his way to the only part of Beacon Hills that was actually in the hills. 

He was dripping wet, his duffle bag was filled with all of his possessions (besides the school bag that was slung across his back) and it was soaking through. By the time he was half way there the panic attack he had managed to stop earlier, hit him full force. He dropped his bag in the middle of the street, breath coming in quick heaves. 

_hecouldntbreathehecouldntbreathehecouldntbreathehecouldntbreathehecouldntbreathe_

In his haste to remove Isaac from his house, Derek had thrown a glass at him the same way his father had used to. For all the bite had done for his recovery it had only been a few months and Isaac was drowning under the weight of a lifetime of abuse. He didn't know if he could look Derek in the eyes anymore, Derek knew what his triggers were, he had to have known what that would do to him but he threw that glass anyway. 

Why did he make him leave?

He had successfully staved off _that_ panic attack. But it was the coldest night of the year and it was raining and he couldn't get the images of the freezer out of his head.  
His heart sped up even faster, his vision was going black at the edges from lack of air, he was nauseous, his hands were shaking. He fell over in the middle of the road and put his head between his knees. Slowly, he forced himself through his exercises and calmed down, nausea still churning in his gut.  
He took a few gasps of air before picking up his duffel bag with shaking hands and continuing through the fog and rain.

He finally made it to the Stilinski house just past 10 PM. He was soaked to the bone and shivering, his hoodie did a mediocre job of keeping him dry but his converse let in every drop. It felt like he was standing in a puddle.

He knocked on the door in quick, nervous raps before he could change his mind and waited. The door swung open to reveal a very surprised Stiles Stilinski, he was shirtless, looking like he had just scrambled out of bed, and wearing an oversized pair of sleep pants that covered his feet and hung way too low on his hips. Isaac kept his eyes firmly glued to Stiles eyebrows, eye contact just as uncomfortable as the sudden urge to stare at the body of the boy he had developed a strong friendship with.

Stiles did a double take, “Isaac? What are you doing here?!” he wasn't unhappy, just surprised. Noah came up behind Stiles, glanced at Isaac and pulled his son from the doorway at once, ignoring the loud “Hey” that spilled from Stiles lips as he tripped over his own feet and too long pant legs. He ushered Isaac inside knowing the young werewolf didn't like being touched by adult men. He then turned on the boy sprawled on the floor who looked for all the world as if he had given up on standing and decided that he lived there now.

“It's 32 degrees, raining, the coldest night of the year and you want to leave Isaac on the doorstep? Really Stiles?” Stiles glanced up with a sheepish grin and mumbled a quiet “Sorry” before getting up and shrugging on the hoodie laying on the back of the couch.  
“What are you doing here Isaac?” Noah was calm and comforting knowing Isaacs past, “You’re pretty far from the Loft.”

“Derek kicked me out.” It was blurted in a near whisper, words tumbling out in a blur as he grabbed the towel Stiles offered and peeled himself out of his skinny jeans, tshirt, and hoodie; shoes thrown by the door. He had no shame or embarrassment, Stiles had seen him completely naked after shifting and in the locker rooms. The Sheriff had seen him stripped to his boxers before throwing him in lockup under suspicion for his fathers murder. Even with all of his scars, he was long past shame with the both of them.

Stiles was livid, face crumpled into an angry scowl as he ushered Isaac to the couch and heaped a few blankets on him. Isaac was shivering, lips tinted an icy blue. “He kicked you out? Now?! There's an Alpha Pack on its way to kill us all and that's when he kicks you out!!!” Isaac pulled in on himself a little and once Stiles noticed this he forcibly relaxed. “Sorry” he muttered before leaving towards the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

“I thought you would have gone to Scott’s place.” Noah made himself busy and did some paperwork to make Isaac more comfortable, he knew the freezing boy wouldn't want all his attention on him. 

“Yeah, well.” Isaac shrugged. “She said she didn't have the money to take care of two werewolf children who had enhanced metabolisms and regularly ripped their clothes and stained them with blood.” he uttered a quiet thank you as he took the hot chocolate Stiles offered. “Could I….Could I stay here? I have nowhere else to go. No family. No other friends.” His face was flushed as he stuttered and shivered. The hot chocolate warmed him up from the inside.

Noah looked surprised. “I thought that was a given. Of course you can stay Isaac, we have enough money and room for you to stay as long as you like. Now how about you take a hot bath? Tomorrow we’ll get your room set up and buy you anything you might need.”

Isaac relaxed, tension flooding from his aching limbs as he stood. He slowly made his way to the upstairs bathroom as Stiles took his duffle to dry everything out.

Once he had taken a bath and dressed in some borrowed clothes he walked back into the living room feeling much better but froze when he saw Stiles lining his pill bottles and epi pens up along the coffee table.

“Hey Man! So bad news, your meds got wet. Well the pills at least, your epi pens are fine.” 

Stiles was bouncy as ever and majorly distracted, which was good as it let Isaac pull himself together. He'd forgotten all about his meds but now it was too late to hide them. Staring at both Noah and Stiles he realized that there was no judgement, disgust or anger so he crept back up the stairs to his soaked hoodie in the guest room and pulled out the one thing he had stolen from his father's house and brought everywhere with him.

Isaac jogged back down the stairs and placed a large, hard copy of his medical file in the coffee table in front of Noah. It was thick and discolored in places. 

His father had always abused him and hadn't cared much for his medical well being, but his mother had looked out for him and kept his files organized. But once she died things fell loose and he rarely went to his appointments as his father didn't care. Once he moved in with Derek (which was really like living by himself since Derek wasn't there often, if at all) Isaac had gone to the hospital and picked up all the missing files he needed and a medical id bracelet he should have gotten long ago.

He picked at said bracelet as Noah read through the file. It was made of stainless steel, like a watch, but instead of a clock face it had a metal disc with his name and relevant medical information engraved on it.  
Stiles was reading the file over his dad's shoulder and looked up at Isaac in surprise. Isaac, fearing the worst, pulled in on himself and started rambling.

“So I know you said I could move in with you, and I'm really really grateful. Believe me, I am. But you guys didn't know the trouble keeping me here could be and I totally understand if you've changed your mind, I mean I can barely hear voices and can't hear most quiet noises at all and i can't eat whole food groups so i'd really get if you think it would be too much troubl-”

Stiles cut him off with a hand laid on his shoulder. “Isaac. Isaac. Deep breaths okay. Just like that. It's fine man, it's cool. I take meds too, see?” He gestured to the kitchen counter where a pill box was lined up, “and the fact that you have those food allergies? It's fine. I've been trying to get dad to eat healthy for years, the fact that we're going to have to get rid of those foods and decontaminate the kitchen might just get him there. And hey! Medicated PTSD buddies!!!!” He was smiling brightly and held out his hand for a fist bump, it made Isaac laugh wetly. He hadn't even realized he was crying. He bumped his fist against Stiles and chuckled.

They both sat down on the couch next to the Sheriff and looked at him. Noah, glanced up at Isaac with a concerned frown that made him squirm.  
“According to this you have moderate to severe hearing loss right?”  
Issac nodded, “My dad stabbed my eardrums with screwdrivers when I was a kid. I'd been complaining about an ear infection and he got really angry. He said ‘I'll give you something to complain about’ and just”, he mimed a stabbing motion over his ears, “Mom couldn't convince him to take me to the hospital and the Infection made my eardrums heal wrong. So now i'm hard of hearing, it's inoperable.” he gave a slight shrug.

Stiles looked pissed, and Isaac could've sworn his teeth flashed silver but it was gone before he could look any closer, maybe it was a trick of the light? He was tired and had been reading lips all day... 

Stiles took a deep breath and continued to question him.  
“Shouldn't the bite have fixed that? It cured Erica's Epilepsy.”  
Isaac frowned, “I think the injury was too old and scarred over for it to heal. It's inoperable for a reason.”

Noah had finally finished flipping through his medical file.  
“Do you have hearing aids? It says here that you need them pretty badly.”

“No, I just read lips.”

“All day!” Stiles looked like the thought pained him. “How can you read lips _all day_? Isn't it tiring? Wow, this explains why you look so frustrated in group projects.”

“Yeah it can get tiring. I can't hear voices, quiet things, or basically anything at- or below normal hearing range. But I can still fight. I mean, you've seen me do it. Growling, claws unsheathing, screaming, that's all very loud and I can hear that. And even the things I can't hear I can feel. Vibrations, Air currents, things like that. It took a _lot_ of training but I could fight with my eyes closed and be fine.”

The Stilinski's were impressed. And now that they knew of his hearing loss they could pick out the slight accent in his speaking. It was a light sort of lisp, a way of the words melding and slurring together in a smooth stream. Light enough that it was hard to pick out if you didn't know of its existence, but prevalent enough that it made whatever he said soft and warm. Like he was trying to lure you to sleep.

It could've worked too.

“Okay so here's what we are going to do.” 

Noah outlined their plans for the weekend. They would clean out their entire house, especially the kitchen, and scrub down every surface. They would donate their food to the local food bank and go shopping for new groceries and cookbooks so they could find stuff Isaac could eat.  
He was allergic to Poultry, Red Meat, Sesame, Every Nut, Dairy, Soy, and most Fruit. Any one of them could send him into anaphylactic shock.  
Then they would go to the home goods store and buy bedding, wall paint, any missing furniture, lamps, rugs and anything else that was missing.  
After that they would buy Isaac some clothes, books, school supplies and a new backpack (as his was falling apart), shoes, and any activities he liked.  
And once that was all over, they would go to the clinic to get him new medication and get him fitted for hearing aids. 

Isaac tried to protest but Noah wouldn't hear of it. He had just gotten a large inheritance from his Grandmother and could pay for it all. 

Isaac sighed and accepted it. A warm bubble of unconditional acceptance settling in his gut. He'd never had something like that before.

$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&%$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%

The next morning Isaac came downstairs to see Stiles swallowing pills.

It was an interesting sight. And he really wanted to ask what the pills were for. Wanted to ask about the quicksilver grin he had seen the other day. Wanted to ask why his right eye became so dark it was pitch black, sclera and all, when in direct Sunlight. Wanted to ask why his left eye did the same, but bright glowing gold, and only in the Moon.

But it wasn't his business.

So he didn't ask.

Stiles definitely noticed him staring at his pills though and snorted. “You can ask you know. I wont bite your head off. Or-” here he deepened his voice to a rough growl and scowled, “Rip your throat out. With my teeth.”  
Both boys giggled. It was a pretty accurate impression of Derek after all.

Stiles grabbed his meds and held out a palm full of colorful drugs. While explaining, he pointed to each in turn and put them back in his pill box.  
The pill box itself was a dark, wooden drawer frame. Each drawer was made of a different colored glass (shades of blue getting darker the further down the drawer was) and emblazoned with the day of the week in swirly font. The drawers themselves, once pulled out, were separated into compartments with hinged glass lids that swung upward. They had little symbols of the sun and moon in different stages to show when each pill was to be taken.

“These two are for my ADHD. It's pretty bad so i take some pretty high dosage stuff y’know. My hyperfocus got so bad I forgot to eat, sleep, or drink for so long I had to go to the hospital. Fun times! And these three,” He pointed to some other tablets, “Are for my PTSD. One of them is an antipsychotic for the visual, auditory, and sensory hallucinations I had. Wild right? Hey you remember the week before I got these babies? Crazy stuff man Crazy stuff.” 

Isaac did remember. Stiles had been counting his fingers all week and had stabbed him in the arm with a pencil in Chemistry when he had startled him.

It went all the way through and Stiles had been apologizing for weeks.

“This one is for my Panic Disorder. Horrible stuff. I've been having panic attacks as long as I can remember and getting these meds was a life saver! I haven't thrown up in 3 weeks!” His grin was bright and he continued downing his Orange juice.

That he could sympathise with. His PTSD gave him panic attacks and the ones where you threw up were never fun.  
Well….they were never fun in the first place but those were always worse.


End file.
